TFP THE thing
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: The malina island incident regarding the shape shifting alien called The Thing has ended. Nineteen years later the autobots find evidence that the creature is still out there but given June and Jack's condition, trust will be strained.


Ratchet groaned. It wasn't that Miko was playing Music or Bulkhead and Wheeljack were lobbing, no. He had to read through these stupid human literature books for any hints at Iacon relics. He turned the page of a journal of some lost Arctic explorer called Jackson Douglas. He turned the page carefully with his digits and automatically he froze. There was a name on the page he prayed he would never hear again, in any language. Ambaluns Mortuis Parasitus. The Walking Dead Parasite. This adventurer had written about how the creature would change it's shape into hidious beasts too impossible to exist, it had killed and turned into one of his crew to get on board the ship. It ate the dogs, the men until he was all that was left. He set his ship alight in hopes of killing the beast. Ratchet turned the page, only to find blood splatter and scrawled ink. He shuddered, the Thing was loose on earth.

Ratchet rushed over to the command console and hit the button to turn on the base's alarm, within moments everybody rushed over, even Nurse Darby who was on hand in the event that somebody were to of gotten hurt or Ratchet needed assistance.

"What's up? Cons? Zombiecons?! SUPER MEGA ZOMBIE CONS?!" Asked the enthusiastic girl called Miko. to her, war was just a game. Something to get a rush of off. "...Fowler?" That last part almost made ratchet smile, he too didn't exactly like the man either.

"No, Ambalus Mortuis Parasitus." Ratchet said sternly, the bots reacted with fear and horror and jack looked Nervous while june shook slightly, Ratchet put it down to them knowing some latin. Then again, the name Walking dead parasite could sound horrible, but not as much as the creature in question.

"On earth?!" Bulkhead coffed in shock.

"I fear so, this Journal I was reading contains evidence of the creature, from an accurate account of how it hunts, to what it did." Ratchet gulped. "If it is on this world, it'd make a flood infestation look like a walk in the Chrystal gardens."

"What should we do old friend?" Optimus asked. "With such a creature on earth, how would we combat it?"

"Fire." Ratchet offered simply.

"Dude, your robotic aliens, and you fight whatever this is with fire?!" Miko asked in shock. Clearly she had no idea what it is.

"Miko, I think there is a reason Ratchet chose to use fire, maybe their blasters don't hurt it?" Rafael offered. Ratchet gave a small nod, leave it to Raf to find the best reason to shut Miko up.

"It's a shape shifter, right?" Jack asked. Ratchet nodded, wondering how he knew that.

"Jack, that...that's correct, this thing immitated creatures, the younger ones can be very dangerous their like animals that are starving." Arcee explained. "but the older ones..."

"Not as much?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Yeah, if by not as much you mean kill off an entire planet, then yeah." Bulkhead explained grimly. Jack and june gulped at that while Raf shivered. Miko on the other hand gave a large grin.

"Dude, MONSTER HUNT!" Miko cheered loudly. "So...where do we start? do we get guns? Can I drive a tank?! Oh, wait...a super tank!"

"No." Ratchet shot back firmly. "This creature is too dangerous for organics to be around, but as a safety measure, we will need to take blood samples."

Jack raised his hands in defeat as well as June, earning odd looks from the bots, particularly Optimus. Both of them then walked off to the side of the room, a good thirty feet away from the others, like they'd been in this exact situation before. Then Ratchet remembered, June was the only surviver of the last time this creature got loose, on some island north of Hawii. He sighed, the situation for her must of been horrid, trapped on an island with a shapeshifting creature which ate anything it could to survive.

"What are you two doing?" Miko asked in confusion.

"Keeping you two safe." Jack answered. "It'd become impossible to distinguish us from any others."

"Holy scrap." Arcee awed but quickly turned her blasters to Jack and June. "you're both infected!"

"Immune but infected yes." Jack sighed as he ducked his head down. "Just like J.F Blake of the US Military."

"So...how can you be infeced but immune?" Miko asked with a pout.

"We're in control of the infection, not the other way around." June answered, as to prove her point, her right hand split in half and grew fangs before returning to normal. Miko by this point had taken three pictures and Raf had hidden behind Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "We've just got to stay away from open flames and we're good really."

"Combustion." Jack clarified. "We're mostly human but we burn like tissue paper."

"So...what do we do now?" Arcee asked with a soft tone.

"If they're of no threat to anyone, they can stay in quarentine." Ratchet theorised. "However, if they are a threat, they must be terminated."

"Optimus? Your call." Arcee spoke up.

Optimus looked to both Jack and June who were still standing aside with their hands raised. "If they are of no threat, they may continue on as normal."

"So...you two are aliens?" Miko asked jack who had finally lowered his hands.

"uh...sort of, Mum's part alien, Dad left when he found out." Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How did he find out anyway?" Miko asked curiously.

"I accidentally severed my thumb." June shrugged sadly. "unfortunately he noticed it crawling around."

"Ouch, wait...crawling around?" Raf gulped nervously.

"Kinda a thing we can do." Jack sighed. "We sort of exist on a celular level, it's why fire is the best means to er...kill..us."

"Huh...so...what can you turn into?" Miko asked with a large grin.

"Anything living I guess, the stuff of nightmares, just anything organic really, which means no bots or cons can be assimilated by us." Jack explained, aiming a glare at Ratchet who had overreacted earlier. Jack, just to prove his point turned into a massive bug like creature, carefully not to rip his clothes, he then returned to normal but with clawed fingers and armored plates of bone on his arms which quickly faded away. He then turned to see Miko was filming him. "MIKO!"

"What?" The girl asked as she put her phone away. "That's pretty cool!"

"And in the wrong hands?" June promoted.

"No biggy, I'll delete it!" Miko grinned, meaning she was lying. "Promise."

"Miko, they may look human but they could kill you in a heartbeat." Arcee explained with a stern face, Jack and June knew they could but they'd never killed a human, even on accident before.


End file.
